Fun in Johto
by ZigzagoonCutie
Summary: When Gold is walking home from visiting with the other Dexholders, Red decides to go home with him. When they reach Gold's home though, they realize how much they can't resist each other.


Gold stretched out his arms as he walked back home. He had just got back from the Hoenn region along with the other Kanto and Johto Dexholders. His mother was probably really worried about him since he had not been home for almost half a year. He was always out training, or at a friend's house. Already all the others besides Crystal and him had reached home, but they were almost at Gold's house in New Bark Town. Crystal would have to continue on to Violet City by herself.

"Your mom will be so happy you are back," Crystal said. "You don't go home enough; you are always hanging out with Red." Gold blushed when she had said this because he had been spending almost all his time with Red. He had grown fond of the older male after they had trained on Mt. Silver together and he couldn't think of a life without the black haired man.

"There's nothing wrong with hanging out with Red!" Gold defended himself.

"Yeah, but you are hanging out with him an awful lot. Are you sure you don't feel something more than friendship towards him?" Crystal asked with a teasing smile.

"No!" Gold shouted walking faster so he could get home.

The two of them heard footsteps behind them and they looked to see what it was. It turned out it was Red who was only a couple paces behind them.

"Hi Red!" Crystal said excitedly while Gold blushed and didn't say anything. She giggled at his reaction.

"Hi Crystal, hi Gold," Red greeted as he walked over to stand next to them. He didn't seem bothered at all by Gold's lack of greeting. "I never got the chance to thank you for helping me and the others out of the petrification."

"You came all the way to Johto to thank us?" Gold asked. "It will take you a couple hours to get back." His comment was ignored because Crystal talked over him.

"Did you follow us here? Why didn't you come walk with us?" Crystal asked. Gold seemed to realize that Red must have been following close behind them the entire time which meant Red heard their conversation and he blushed deeply.

"You looked like you were having important conversations and I didn't want to intrude on you," Red said simply. Not giving any indication he heard what they were talking about.

"Well, you cannot possibly make the trip back tonight and since we are in New Bark Town, why don't you just stay here?" Crystal said.

"But they don't have a Pokémon Center here." Red had been to New Bark Town before to see Professor Elm and he didn't remember a Pokémon Center anywhere in the town. Maybe he had just missed it?

"Yeah, but you can stay at Gold's house!" Crystal exclaimed. She'd have to tell Blue how she had been the matchmaker that got Gold and Red together. Blue would be so envious.

"What!?" Gold screamed. He wasn't exactly appalled at the idea; he had gone over to Red's house plenty of times before and spent the night, but he had wanted to sate his manly urges. He hadn't had the opportunity for a long time because he was always with someone else.

Red got a hurt look on his face obviously from thinking that Gold, for whatever reason, did not like him anymore. "Its okay, the trip back won't be that bad."

"No, you can stay with me. I just wasn't expecting Crystal to suggest that," Gold said trying to cheer his senior up. "I would love it if you stayed with me!"

"So, it's settled!" Crystal said. "I'll see you two later then. Have a nice night!" With that, she skipped into the setting sun.

"Let's go," Gold said as he began to lead Red to his house. Once he got there he was unsure or not if he should knock on the door, or just walk right in. He decided it would be okay to walk right in as long as he addressed himself right away.

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" he called. He heard some dishes clang and his mom's figure appeared in front of him.

"Gold honey, I'm so glad you are back!" she said as she pinched his cheeks and cooed at him. "Oh, is this handsome young man Red? He's a hunk!" With that she went to gushing over Red.

"Okay Mom, it was great to see you, but Red and I am tired from all that traveling, so if you don't mind…"

"Of course, hun. You two go up to your room. Try not to be too loud, the baby Pokémon just got settled in for bed," Gold's mom giggled at the two boy's red faces. While Gold pulled Red upstairs, trying to hide his blush.

"Sorry about my mom, she is convinced that I'm gay," Gold apologized. Red just laughed it off.

"So, are you gay?" Of all the things that Red could have asked, Gold was never expecting that.

"Wha? Why? Huh? I-I mean-" Gold sputtered trying to think of what he could say. Although he could easily lie to Red that would screw up any chance he had with him.

"I'll take that as a yes. Besides, I think Crystal was on to something earlier. Don't worry, I feel the same." Red said before kissing him. Gold's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't anticipating this. It didn't take long before he leaned into the kiss, kissing back just as passionately as Red.

Soon they were taking it farther and Gold was pulling off Red's clothes and Red was pulling off his. It didn't take long before all the clothes were discarded on the floor.

"Gold, are you okay with me doing this?" Red asked looking down at Gold who was now underneath him. He assumed that Gold wanted this too, but he had to make sure. His answer was Gold nodding his head.

Red dipped his head down to kiss Gold who responded eagerly. Red nipped at Gold's bottom lip and Gold allowed him access. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Gold couldn't keep up the fight for long and soon let his mouth be dominated by Red. Soon, Red pulled away for air. Already Gold was panting, but his breath started to get heavier as Red began kissing his neck, occasionally nipping and sucking, but nothing too painful. There would definitely be marks in the morning.

He started kissing lower and lower, pausing his descent to lap at Gold's nipple while he pinched the other, rolling the hardened bud between his thumb and forefinger. Gold let out a gasp of pleasure and Red proceeded to move downward. He eventually reached Gold's dick and tentatively gave it a lick. Gold arched his back and moaned Red's name. He had never felt something so good before.

Red decided that he should continue and put his mouth on Gold's dick. He fit as much as he could in his mouth, which wasn't a whole lot. He had never done anything like this before. So to make up for it, he started to stroke the rest of Gold's not engulfed member with his hand. As he bobbed his head Gold gripped his hair. It was starting to be too much pleasure for him. He tried to let out a warning, but it just came out as a squeak and he ended up cumming in Red's mouth. Red couldn't swallow all of it and spit some out on the bed. Gold wanted to scold him, but he was just too exhausted.

He was about ready to collapse on the bed, but it seemed Red had other ideas. That's when Gold realized he hadn't done anything for Red yet. Did he want a blowjob? Or did he just want him to touch his dick? Gold hadn't ever made it this far with someone before, so he was completely inexperienced.

"We'll need some lube." Was all Red said. That's when Gold realized, he didn't want a blowjob, he wanted to go all the way. But luckily, Gold was prepared.

He got up and rummaged around in the drawer by his bed, and only a couple seconds later he tossed some kiwi flavored lube at Red.

"Kiwi? Nice," Red said with a teasing smirk. Gold just shrugged, wishing Red would get on with it. He was really nervous since this was going to be his first time. He watched as Red coated his fingers with a generous amount.

"This might hurt, but I'll try to make it as painless as possible," Red said before giving Gold a quick kiss. He then put a single digit at Gold's entrance. Gold squirmed a little at the unusual feeling. He was really regretting his decision to go through with this as the digit penetrated him. Red wiggled the finger around a little and Gold let out a grunt in pain.

"Do you want me to stop?" Red asked. Gold really wanted him to just do it because he knew it would eventually feel good so he shook his head, not trusting his voice at the moment to not sound pained. "Okay, just tell me when I can add another." It took a while for Gold to get a little more comfortable with the finger, but finally he gave the signal for Red to add another. He figured that it would get better as it went on.

When Red added another finger, Gold clenched up. He stretched Gold out trying to allow Gold to get used to the feeling. As Gold loosened up Red added another finger. This time when he twisted his fingers around, Gold cries out suddenly. It sounded like a cry of pain, but Red wasn't too sure.

"Are you okay Gold?" he asked. To his surprise Gold nodded his head and yelled, "Do it again." So, he experimentally rubbed that spot again. The reaction is the same. Red decided it was time to get some pleasure for himself, and he removes his fingers. Gold lets out a disappointed whine. Red ignores him and grabs the bottle of lube once more. He made sure he coated every inch of his dick so he would be able to move easier.

Gold gasped when he felt Red's cock at his entrance. Red slowly pushed the tip in as Gold let out a whine. He wanted to just push all of himself in, but he knew that would hurt Gold, but he was so tight!

"Tell me when," Red said. He hoped Gold wouldn't take too long to adjust because he didn't know how much longer he could contain himself.

"Go ahead," Gold said breathlessly. Red couldn't think of any words that would make him happier at the moment. He is still careful and pushes the rest of him inside slowly. Gold's back arches as he lets out a whine. Red remembers about Gold's prostate and angles himself so that his next thrust will hit it. Luckily, his aim was dead on and Gold moans loudly. Soon, he is moving with Red's thrusts while his own hands go to his cock. He stroked his dick, his thumb flicking his slit.

Red thought it was the hottest thing he ever saw—Gold touching himself. He could have came right then, but he didn't. He wanted this to last as long as it could because Gold was so tight.

Gold came first, and then Red does, not too long afterward. He rode out his orgasm and then collapsed next to Gold it the bed. Neither of them made any move to get cleaned up.

Gold snuggled up to Red's chest and pulled the blanket up to their chins. "I love you," he muttered.

Red smiled and whispered back, "I love you too." He was glad he went all the way to Johto like Green suggested. He figured his best friend already knew about their mutual attraction. The two of them shortly fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
